Cell Mates
by Ringo1
Summary: *YAOI* Seifer/Sephiroth. complete!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Squaresoft or the characters. It all belongs to them. And I thank them.  
  
Cell Mates  
  
Seifer walked into the crowded courtroom for what would be the last time. He held his breath and ducked through the door, almost blinded by the flash of cameras. Of course every news station in the country would be there to witness the sentencing of the Sorceress's knight. A man from Timber Maniacs shoved a microphone under his nose and asked, "Mr. Almasy, what do you think the verdict will be?" Seifer pushed past the reporter, batting the microphone away from his mouth with his free hand, the other having been securely handcuffed to the Esthar officer leading him to the front of the courtroom.  
  
Seifer sat down at the small table set for him in the middle of the room. The judge looked down upon him with contempt. The air in the courtroom was heavy and sticky from the number of people that filled it. The snap of the cameras and the murmur of the crowd were silenced by the harsh rapping of the gavel on the large oaken desk. The judge glared down at the young man sitting beneath him with sadistic glory. Seifer stared back defiantly, keeping his jaw set and his chin high.  
  
The jury began to file into the room. Each member kept their faces straight and a few didn't even raise their heads to look at the blond teenager displayed to their judgment. The last man to walk in remained standing and at the judges consent, stated, "We the jury, find the defendant, Seifer Almasy, guilty of treason." The man sat, obviously feeling no remorse as he glared at Seifer condescendingly.  
  
The judge twisted his mouth is an approving smile at the jury members then turned to glare at Seifer once again. Seifer bowed his head and scowled. What was to become of him, death row, life in prison. torture? The judge coughed roughly, forcing Seifer to lift his head and acknowledge him.  
  
"You, Seifer Almasy, have been found guilty." He let the words sink in and linger in the air before he continued. "In light of the fact that you insist that your actions throughout the duration of time compression were completely against your will, I have adjusted your sentence to fit accordingly." Seifer looked around the room, confused and inwardly frightened by the deadening silence, only occasionally broken by the snap of a camera. He refocused his attention on the judge who now glowered sternly at him. "The punishment should fit the crime, should it not?"  
  
Seifer sat dumbfounded as the obnoxious robed man stared cruelly at him. Seifer realized that the judge expected him to answer the question. "Umm...Yes, sir." His voice was cracked and hoarse.  
  
"Yes." He repeated the answer with finality. "That is why I have arranged a special situation for you. Just as you made we, the public, the people of the world, disappear into nothingness, void of time, so shall you." Seifer could not imagine what he was in store for now. "Of course, that may seem like the perfect escape for you. That is why I have arranged a companion, a man whose soul purpose will be to watch over you, keep you in check at all times." A wicked laugh escaped the Judge's throat, it echoed through Seifer's head, making him feel suddenly nauseous. "But we cannot just put any man in this position, so I found someone with the same past as you.only he admits to the crime!" Seifer was undisturbed as the doors flew open, forcing a breeze to swipe by him. The crowd gasped in shock as a tall man was led through the doors. "Sephiroth!" The Judge concluded.  
  
Seifer was startled from his daze as he lifted his head to see the man that his Matron once told him stories about, the evilest man in all the worlds. He stood at a height of six-foot-one and was surprisingly young looking for his age, which Seifer thought had to be in the late sixties. Sephiroth's long, silver hair spilled over his shoulders and down his back. His emerald eyes glistened as they connected with Seifer's light green ones. Seifer gawked for several moments until the judge coughed to get his attention. Seifer realized his mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it.  
  
"There will be plenty of time for the two of you to get acquainted, Mr. Almasy. Now back to your sentence. You will live in a house on the outskirts of Timber. There, you will be given the supplies you need to live and an officer will visit you weekly. Should either of you leave the premises; the law will be notified immediately. You have been inserted with tracking devises; there will be no escape. This is a permanent arrangement, mind you! Furthermore, there will be no outside visitors, so I hope you don't have girlfriend."  
  
Seifer stared coldly at the judge and fought down the sudden need to yell, once again, that he had had no control over his actions. Now they were making him live with a psychopathic war-wager that Seifer thought was just a ploy to frighten children into behaving. Seifer shuddered at the thought of living with the scary man that now, like he, glared menacingly at the judge.  
  
Seifer felt the familiar feeling of handcuffs being placed on his wrists. As he exited the courthouse, through all the flashing cameras and cheering, leering citizens, Seifer saw a familiar face. In the back of the courthouse, looking at him through cool, blue eyes stood Squall Leonheart. Seifer and Squall's eyes connected, for a brief moment, Seifer was sure he saw a hint of sorrow in his rival's eyes. But the compassion was soon replaced with the distant, indifferent look Squall usually sported as he focused his eyes elsewhere. Seifer looked down at his boots, the only thing they had let him keep, biting back tears. The standard prison garb, brown shirt and pocket-less pants, adorned the rest of his body. He felt vulnerable and uncomfortable without his coat; he wondered where it was now.  
  
Trying to uphold his noble, proud posture, Seifer strode from the courthouse and into the streets. A police vehicle was waiting to take him to his new home, along with a crowd of citizens. Some held signs that said "Seifer was brainwashed" but most were there to see the teenager that they despised above all other things. They threw stones at him and spat at his feet. Before they shoved him into the squad car, a reporter pushed through the police and thrust a tape recorder in front of his face.  
  
"Seifer, what are your feelings on the verdict?" The young woman asked loudly, pleading with her eyes for him to answer the question before the police removed her.  
  
Seifer scowled at her, then smirked, then started laughing. What did he have to lose? "Well, ma'am. That judge was a real dick." He winked at the stunned reporter as the policeman slammed the door, nearly smashing him in the face. He laughed at the swelling crowd as he pulled out, mocking them and their signs. He would never see them again and he couldn't think of a better situation to be in at the moment.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2 


	2. moving in

As the police vehicle pulled up to the tiny ranch house, Seifer thought it looked quaint. It was not at all like the jail cell he'd been confined to for the past six months, during his trial. There was no fence, no bars, and it even had a little garden next to the large white porch.  
  
As Seifer was ushered into the dwelling the squad car containing Sephiroth pulled up to the house. Seifer stood rigidly next to the older, scarier, and strangely, taller man. There was a brief explanation of the house: Two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and a living room.  
  
"Now," the officer said to the two, still handcuffed, men before him, "A member of SeeD will visit you twice a week and deliver your living necessities. The chips we just inserted in the back of your necks will monitor you. These will alert us if they are attempted to be removed or if you step beyond ten feet of perimeter of the house."  
  
Seifer's neck still stung from the microchip beneath his skin and it made him squirm, unable to rub the soreness away. Sephiroth seemed unaffected by the newly implanted device. The handcuffs were removed and the policemen left.  
  
The silence was awkward. Seifer rubbed the back of his neck and tried to ignore his worse childhood nightmare standing next to him.  
  
Sephiroth folded his arms across his chest and gave the younger man a bemused look. He could actually feel the fear emanating from his new cellmate.  
  
Seifer tried desperately not to make eye contact with the evil villain glowering at him. He picked up the bag of clothing and personal items that were brought in for him and walked into the bedroom he thought Sephiroth wouldn't want, the one furthest from the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. Once inside, he flung himself onto the bed and coiled into the covers. Curled into a little ball of angst, Seifer fell asleep, his mind struggling with the intense emotions of the day.  
  
Sephiroth watched Seifer disappear into one of the bedrooms and stood in the hallway starring at the closed door for a few minutes. "Fine." He hissed, annoyed, under his breath, "don't talk to me." He picked up his own belongings and went into the other bedroom to arrange his things, muttering something about rudeness.  
  
Wrapped in a terrycloth robe, Sephiroth stepped out the bathroom after the first hot, enjoyable bath he had had in ages. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail that still dripped water onto floor as he walked. All night long and he hadn't heard a peep out of his new roommate, so to speak.  
  
Sephiroth stepped into the kitchen area and started a cup of coffee. He opened the fridge to see what was available and was pleasantly surprised. They were well supplied. Even before he became a horrid arch-villain his refrigerator only consisted of condiments and beer.  
  
Making some toast, Sephiroth settled down on one of the kitchen stools and turned on the TV across the room with the remote. Sighing deeply to himself, this was all he could have asked for. Seifer in there may have felt as though his freedom had just been taken away, but Sephiroth felt like it had just been given back to him. He smiled mischievously. 


	3. waking up

Seifer turned roughly in the sheets as he dreamed. He was a little boy and his Matron was telling him and the other children about the evil Sephiroth. Then suddenly, as he clung to his Star Wars pillow, chewing nervously on the end, a tall figure burst through the door. It was Sephiroth, only his eyes glittered red and he seemed fifteen feet tall to Seifer in his young form. The wicked man pointed at him and said his name. Seifer got up to run but the other children: Squall, Selphie, Zell, all of them, held him in place. Seifer squirmed and fought against their bonding grip but he could not free himself. The glorified version of Sephiroth stood at his feet and cackled maliciously. The fiendish man raised his thin sword to Seifer's tiny neck and arched an eyebrow. Seifer was holding perfectly still so as not to cut himself on the blade. Then he saw Sephiroth raise his fist and bring it down hard on the butt of the sword to jam it into his throat.  
  
Seifer awoke with a start. He was lying in a tangled mess of bedding that engulfed him. Sweat beaded on his forehead and upper lip as he stumbled to his feet shakily. "Just a nightmare." He breathlessly assured himself. He looked for a clock. It was two PM. He slept through most of the day.  
  
He made his bed and put his clothes away. At the bottom of the bag, his coat was balled up. A few rips in the soft leather that were result from his last fight before time compression still existed. But to Seifer, it was good as new. He held it to his chest, inhaled its scent, and then hung it carefully and lovingly in the closet.  
  
He missed his gunblade with an ache in his heart. He lost it in the time compression. If only he had been holding it. He wondered where it was now, lying in some field, in someone's museum, or maybe even at the police station. He was still recovering from the disorientation of time compression and the feeling of the sorceress gone from his mind and body when they picked him up. Regaining control of oneself was a hard thing to do, especially in a jail cell. Seifer put everything back in order then grabbed his street clothes. All he wanted to do was shower the sweat from a hard night's sleep off and get out of his prison garb. Not to mention, he really had to pee.  
  
  
  
Sephiroth was watching the news and scowling at how old he looked. Every station was covering the story. People were shocked by Judge Madre's decision. Most were outraged. One woman was protesting outside the courthouse. "How can our government accept putting two well-known masterminds in a house together with an electric fence the only barrier between them and the outside world?!" Sephiroth blushed at the compliment; he never viewed himself as a mastermind, it just came naturally. "Just think what they could accomplish if they put their minds together! It could be the end of the world as we know it!" she screamed into the reporters' camera. Sephiroth clicked off the TV as she continued her rant.  
  
"And I feel fine." Sephiroth said, smirking at his own dark humor. He heard a noise and watched as a groggy Seifer stumbled with an armload of clothing from his room to the bathroom. "We'll need a little work first." Sephiroth said to himself as the puffy-eyed Seifer again refrained from eye contact.  
  
Sephiroth was angered by his relocation from one world to another back when he was banished ten years ago. At first he wished they would have left him for dead, but now he was glad. The people of this new planet seemed foolish and obtuse. It appeared that teenagers were running everything while the adults sat at home. He was very unimpressed by the organization known as SeeD. It seemed to be a group of arrogant adolescents sent to do all the dirty work. If only he had known that there were other worlds. He might have traveled to them before he was evicted from the old one. He wasn't sure who had done it, or what the advantage of it was. But the people here all seemed like they knew of his deeds in the last world, so it must not be too uncommon.  
  
  
  
Seifer sank down into a tub of hot water and smiled. Baths were out of the question in prison. He splashed water over his face and hair. He lay a hot washcloth over his eyes and put his head back against the wall.  
  
Half an hour later the water went cold. Seifer stood up and toweled off. His fingers were white and pruned. He hated that. He found his shaver and quickly scraped it along his chin. He liked to pretend that he actually had to shave every morning, but the truth was, he never did grow facial hair that much.  
  
Seifer brushed his teeth, spiked his hair, and then gave himself a warm-up lecture about facing Sephiroth. Why was he so afraid of this man? He never had a problem facing anyone or anything in his whole life. His last encounter with the Sorceress had left him weak and insecure. He wasn't able to handle the fear like he used to, and that scared him more than anything. Nevertheless, He strode into the hallway, feeling confident. He stopped in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of juice and grabbing a piece of bread to eat, he hated toast. Still feeling poised and self-assured, he walked over to the couch. Sephiroth sat beside it in a chair. Seifer thought he was going to faint. He quickly pulled himself together, plopping onto the couch and consuming his orange juice in one gulp.  
  
"Morning." Sephiroth chirped. "Sleep well, did you?"  
  
Seifer starred at the older man with shock. He sounded cheery, not malicious. "Y-yeah. H-hi." Seifer stammered stupidly. Then he narrowed his eyes and found his balls. "I slept well, sir. How about you??" Sephiroth smiled at him and nodded. Seifer was at a lack for words. "So, whatcha doin'?"  
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Watching TV."  
  
"Are we on?" Seifer asked somewhat excitedly, slouching down on the surprisingly comfortable couch.  
  
Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Stupid question." He flipped on the television as a big-haired news reporter commented on how nice it was to be rid of two major threats at once. Sephiroth made a 'tch' noise and turned the TV back off.  
  
"They aren't rid of us!" Seifer said angrily. "If anything, they've just made us angrier." Now this was what Sephiroth wanted to hear.  
  
"I thought you 'didn't do anything?'" Sephiroth smirked, mimicking the younger man in an exaggerated whine.  
  
Seifer glared at the silver-haired man, forgetting all fear, his usual pompous nature emerging. "I didn't." He sneered. "But these assholes sure make me wish I had!"  
  
Sephiroth gave the blonde a crooked smile. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
Seifer pulled the door open with an annoyed sigh. He was shocked when he saw the visitor. "Squall!" He said, surprised. "What'd you want?"  
  
Squall retained the demeanor of a SeeD soldier. His face showed that he was on a strictly business mission and not here for friendly chat, not that Seifer would want that. "Mr. Almasy." He nodded his head and stepped into the house. "Mr., well, Sephiroth, sir." Again, a curt nod. "I'm here, as your SeeD consultant, to make sure that you have settled into your new environment properly and see if you have any needs we weren't prepared for."  
  
"Were not animals, Mr. SeeD, or whatever, we have 'adapted' quite well to this new habitat." Sephiroth scoffed. "So you can talk to us like humans. Not specimens."  
  
"I'm sorry." Squall said, it sounded genuine. "Is there anything you need or want that I can assist you in getting?" He rephrased. "Is that better, sir?"  
  
"Hmm." Sephiroth already didn't like this one, "Do you think I could get some weights or any other workout equipment. I'd like to stay healthy."  
  
"Agreeable." Squall said, "You?" He indicated Seifer, who was glowering at him from the door.  
  
"Yeah," Seifer folded his arms across his chest and took a few steps towards his long-time rival. "I want my gunblade, Hyperion."  
  
Squall almost laughed. "Why? You don't need it." He walked up until his face was right next to Seifer's. He was a smaller man in height and build, but he knew Seifer couldn't touch him if he wanted to. "What makes you think they would agree to arm you anyway?"  
  
"I miss it," Seifer said, resisting every urge in his body to push the slighter man away from him, "wouldn't you? I just want to have it, it's mine."  
  
"One, I would never 'lose' my gunblade." Squall whispered only loud enough for Seifer to hear. "And two, I would never raise my weapon against an innocent. So never compare your problems to me again. You'll never see your weapon or your girlfriend again." He smiled smugly.  
  
Seifer had to think a moment before he realized whom Squall was talking about. He stepped back and doubled over in laughter. "Who, Rinoa?!" he choked through laughter. "You can have her. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Squall turned bright red. "She's the sweetest, nicest woman I have ever met and I love her!" he exclaimed, "She loved you. before you became the homicidal lunatic that you are."  
  
Seifer fell backwards and landed on his butt in laughter now. "I'm lucky she didn't turn me homosexual let alone homicidal!"  
  
"You'll never see your weapon again!" Squall hissed grabbing the door handle. "Enjoy your eternity." Thus, he left; slamming the door so hard the house shuddered.  
  
Seifer laughed a bit longer before he stood up, wiping tears from his eyes. "God, I needed that!" he said to Sephiroth who was watching in bemusement. "I haven't laughed that hard since the last time Rinoa asked me to marry her." Seifer smiled at Sephiroth with no hint of arrogance or gloat of defeat. Only a smile of content.  
  
Sephiroth felt himself smiling uncontrollably at the man before him as well. Except that for the first time in a long while, his smile was not snide, nor did it hide a vindictive plan. It was genuine.  
  
Seifer's t-shirt was caught, pushed up above his belly, exposing a set of muscled abs; his hair was tousled and still wet from his bath, his lips exposed his dazzling white teeth. Sephiroth thought he was falling in love with the young, healthy man. The last thing he needed, in his mind, was another pointless crush to get in the way of his plans. but he couldn't control himself.  
  
  
  
Squall got into his car where Rinoa was waiting.  
  
"How'd it go?" she asked, patting his hand. She could tell he was upset because his face was flushed as he slammed the car door.  
  
"Some people never change!" he yelled, revving the engine before speeding away.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" she cooed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I want to." Rinoa pouted.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "Seifer is his same old asshole self, and Sephiroth is a scary man. He's like, 'Silence of the Lambs!'" Squall punched the steering wheel. "Why did I have to be put on this job?"  
  
Rinoa gave him a fake, concerned look. "Did he say anything about me?" Squall glared at her a moment. "Yeah, but it wasn't very nice."  
  
"What?!" Rinoa squeaked. "What, did you say to get him to say bad things about me?"  
  
Squall thought for a moment. He had a difficult time concentrationg when Rinoa talked so fast. "I said that you loved him befo-"  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Rinoa was livid, cutting Squall off in mid sentence. "I can't believe you said I still liked him! I'm with you now!" She punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Squall tried to calm her. "I said that you." It was useless. She wasn't going to let him get a word in. The nagging wouldn't stop until after the trip back. This is why he liked to keep his mouth shut. 


	4. chapter 4

thanks to A Voice in the Wind, my only follower and dispenser of good advice.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Three weeks of living together concealed from the world left Seifer and Sephiroth much less apprehensive around each other. In fact, they were comfortable.  
  
Sephiroth starred into the freezer with desperation. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked Seifer, chewing his bottom lip.  
  
"I'll make it!" Seifer piped.  
  
"No." Sephiroth began, "I don't want frozen pizza again." Seifer scowled at the comment. "Besides, there isn't any left, so don't get all excited."  
  
"Jerk." Seifer said, giving Sephiroth the finger. "You know, I've killed people for less than that." Sephiroth warned, but laughed afterwards "Much less.". Seifer rolled his eyes and lazily clicked on the TV. He surfed around a bit but turned it off upon finding out that nothing was, once again, on.  
  
"I'm bored," he whined at Sephiroth.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you did all that evil 'try to take over the world' shit." Sephiroth mused, pulling a package of chicken out of the fridge and slamming it onto the counter to thaw. Seifer made a face but didn't say anything.  
  
"I told you, I didn't do anythi-" Seifer was cut off when Squall entered the abode. again. "Oh God, is it time for YOU to be here already?"  
  
"Shut up." Squall began, "I have to do this, it's my job." Squall set a box of groceries on the counter. He was used to Seifer's pestering but would never adapt to Sephiroth's politeness.  
  
"Thank you, Squall."  
  
"Are you still with Rinoa?" Seifer beamed.  
  
"Why? Do you want her?" Squall smirked. "And if it is any of your business, no, we broke up." Seifer just grinned. "We had a falling out and she left. She decided to move in with her best friend in Dollet."  
  
"That's a shocker." Seifer snorted, "I thought you would have thrown her out weeks ago. You never seemed like the 'clingy' type."  
  
Squall walked over and sat on the couch, "God Seifer, you were right all along," He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as if to stifle a headache. "It's just that everybody wanted us to be a couple SO bad, like a match made in heaven. But it was Hell for me. She never shut up, I mean NEVER."  
  
Seifer patted his rival on the shoulder, surprised by Squall's sudden openness. "S'okay, I'm sure you'll be back to your usual boring self really soon." He smirked again.  
  
Squall punched Seifer in the arm playfully. Then he got up to leave. "Thanks," he said, turning to Seifer, "I needed to vent."  
  
"Anytime, Fuckhead, anytime."  
  
Squall gave Seifer the finger, smiled, and left. Sephiroth glared at the young man leaving, then glared at the young man sitting on the couch looking content and amused. "What was that?" He asked, a confused look on his face, "Did you guys just bond?" Seifer smirked and then jumped up to dig through the box Squall brought.  
  
"Ch'es! More pizza!" he claimed victoriously.  
  
"I've already started chicken." Sephiroth glared.  
  
"So," Seifer said. "we'll have pizza tomorrow.or tonight.or maybe tomorrow morning."  
  
Sephiroth groaned. 


	5. The crush

Chapter 5- The Crush  
  
  
  
Over the next six months, the paradise home became a boring eternity. Seifer spent most of his time watching television and whining. Sephiroth, on the other hand, was much more used to confinement, and spent his time writing in a journal that he kept from Seifer no matter how much he begged; and working out, something for which he constantly bothered Seifer for not doing as often as he should. This lack of energy, naturally, didn't effect Seifer's constant look of peak physical condition. This bothered Sephiroth to no end.  
  
This particular morning, Seifer waited patiently for Sephiroth to get up and move into the bathroom for his morning shower. He felt a little ridiculous, what with the black clothing and the skullcap, but this was a top-secret mission.  
  
Hiding behind a tall plant that Sephiroth had been taking care of like one of his own children, Seifer watched with anticipation. The older man walked groggily from his sleeping chambers, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He never looked into the dark hallway before he stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
  
Seifer wondered to himself why Sephiroth insisted on getting up so early. He slipped into the hallway, slinking past the bathroom door. He opened the door to the silver-haired man's room slowly, and did a dramatic roll inside, landing on his butt. He stumbled to his feet and shut the door behind him. Breathing quickly, he listened as the shower turned on then began to rummage.  
  
"A-ha." Seifer whispered triumphantly as he, a few minutes later, found the leather-bound journal in the top drawer of Sephiroth's dresser. He tentatively sat down on the bed and opened to a random page. It was time to find out exactly what the big secret was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Although my plans have been temporally put on hold, I feel it is for the best. The young rogue is quite possibly the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. Unfortunately, I think he is falling for the SeeD boy, Squall. However, spending time in Seifer's presence is, in itself, a wonderful thing. I have recently considered dropping all plans of escape to continue living in blissful, uninterrupted eternity with my desirable new cellmate. To feel his touch makes my heart stop and then start again at twice the pace. Nothing is more breathtaking than he. However, I feel that dwelling on his passion will only make the pain and heartbreak worse. Possibly, getting free of this paradise is the only way of finding peace from my sinful thoughts and impossible dreams. Seifer is much to young to fall for man as intimidating and old as I.  
  
  
  
Seifer held as breathe as he starred at the page before him. Sephiroth liked him? No, was passionately in love with him. Seifer thought for a moment longer then read the page again. It was like reading about a silly crush in the journal of a middle-school girl. But Sephiroth was a grown man. And Seifer was actually felling a bit flattered.  
  
The shower turned off and startled the scarred blonde back into reality. He slammed the book shut and threw it neatly into the drawer. Slipping silently out of his newfound admirer's room, Seifer dashed to his own room just in time to escape the scope of a no-longer-sleepy Sephiroth. Clambering into his bed, Seifer found himself out of breath with adrenaline and surprisingly, slightly aroused.  
  
Seifer thought about the highly personal passage he had just read. This meant a big change was about to occur. How would he break it to Sephiroth that the feeling was mutual? He knew he would never get back to sleep, so he got up and went to take a shower.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Sephiroth asked from the dim-lit living room where he was writing in his journal. Seifer swallowed a lump in his throat. "Aren't you supposed to be hibernating?"  
  
"I just felt like getting up early I guess." Seifer smiled, then ducked into the bathroom and away from Sephiroth's eyes. 


	6. love

Chapter 6- love  
  
A week had passed since Seifer had read the passage in Sephiroth's "secret" journal. Since it was hard to ignore a person he was confined to a house with, things were more than awkward for Seifer.  
  
He had been convincing himself all week long to confess his feelings toward Sephiroth, but he didn't want to have a gauche, uncomfortable moment of silence that was inevitable with that sort of situation. So he decided to show, rather than tell his feelings for the older man.  
  
Sephiroth sat perched on the couch in his nightclothes. It was late but both men were nocturnal at times. Seifer stood in the shadow, watching the other man with subdued interest. He shook off the fear that had accompanied him for the past week.  
  
Sephiroth looked up as Seifer walked towards him. He furrowed his brow in confusion, as Seifer got closer. Then, as he had practiced in his mind a thousand times, Seifer lifted Sephiroth's chin gently with his hand and engulfed the other man's mouth in a long, passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a minute as Seifer lowered his body against Sephiroth's, pressing himself against the strong frame of his new lover.  
  
As was expected, Sephiroth took over. He drew Seifer up and they walked to his bedroom while clinging unremittingly to each other. Once in the room, Sephiroth pushed the younger man onto the bed with a ferociousness that made Seifer gasp in shock and amusement. Sephiroth lowered himself onto his inexperienced companion, lavishing in the body heat that emanated from his hard body.  
  
"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" He breathed into Seifer's ear. Seifer closed his eyes, still recuperating from the exhilarating rush of intimacy.  
  
"How long." Seifer asked in a pant as Sephiroth worked his shirt up over his head and started to unbutton the jeans that hugged Seifer's waist. Seifer reached up and began to remove Sephiroth's own shirt with trembling hands.  
  
"Shut up," Sephiroth whispered. Seifer stared up into the azure eyes of his lover and saw undying, perpetual affection. He felt more complete than he ever had before. Sephiroth then caught Seifer's lips in another powerful kiss that seemed to last deep into their love making.  
  
For a moment, Seifer was sure that he was in heaven. His body reached a sexual forte as Sephiroth collapsed against his chest, heaving as he came down from his climax. Sephiroth arched his body, gasping the blankets around him in his fists.  
  
When Seifer was completely spent and Sephiroth was out of stamina as well, they lay in each other's arms. "I love you." Sephiroth said, "I always have."  
  
"I know," Seifer mumbled, "I love you too."  
  
"I never thought you would fall for me."  
  
"Well I did, at first I was afraid of you." Seifer said, playing with his lover's hair.  
  
Sephiroth snorted, "No shit, Sherlock."  
  
"And then I was strangely attracted to you." Seifer chuckled, "Why would you ever think I was in love with Squall though? I mean, yuck!"  
  
Sephiroth sat up and stared down at the boyish man beside him, "I never told you that!" he accused.  
  
"Oh well. I." Seifer suddenly found the wall very interesting.  
  
Sephiroth was stuck somewhere between shocked and horrified. All he could do was stutter.  
  
"Look," Seifer said grabbing Sephiroth by the shoulders, "If I hadn't read it, I never would have found the courage to confront you."  
  
Sephiroth gave Seifer an angry look. "How much did you read? When?"  
  
"Only one page," Seifer spoke softly and guiltily, "While you were in the shower."  
  
Seifer stared down at his hands that were wringing in his lap. Sephiroth looked at him with an angry but pitying look. "Look, just don't do that." Sephiroth cooed, "It's a very private journal. I don't mind that one time if it brought us together." Sephiroth was taken by surprise as Seifer hurled himself at the older man knocking him over in a hug that turned into a much more intimate thing as the night continued. 


	7. morning

Chapter 7- morning  
  
Sephiroth hadn't slept this late in weeks; he stared at the alarm clock. It took a moment for his eyes to focus the 1:00 that glowed in red on the screen. He groaned and rolled over only to run into the warm body of Seifer as he breathed soft long breaths in a deep sleep. He smiled as memories from the night before flooded his brain.  
  
Sephiroth sighed and lay, watching the young man in his bed sleep. He watched as his eyes moved beneath his eyelids. He wondered what Seifer dreamed about. A knock on the door forced Sephiroth's attention away from his sleeping beauty. He grumbled at the fact that Seifer stayed sound asleep even though the knock was loud.  
  
Seeing Squall Leonheart standing smirking on his doorstep was the last thing Sephiroth wanted to see at the moment. "Hi-ya Sephiroth, sir." Squall chirped, much happier than normal. "Wassap?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sephiroth asked, surveying Squall from head to toe, "You have an after-sex glow."  
  
Squall beamed, a rare sight, and Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Where's Seifer?" Squall seemed eager to find his friend. The two had grown much closer over the months. Squall confided in Seifer many times and Seifer began to look forward to their weekly meeting.  
  
"Didn't you guys use to hate each other?" Sephiroth was not in the mood. "I mean, you've been all buddy-buddy lately." Squall smiled some more. "He's asleep, don't bother him."  
  
Squall made a 'ch' noise and burst down the hall and into Seifer's room. "Hey! He's not in here!" Squall accused, turning to look at Sephiroth. Then he grinned even wider and ran to Sephiroth's bedroom, getting there before the older man could. He thrust the door open and saw Seifer sound asleep in the bed. "Awwwwwwwwww. Idn't that cute."  
  
Sephiroth grabbed the skinny brunette around the waist and drug him from the room, shutting the door quietly behind. "Don't wake him!" Sephiroth scolded as he released Squall from an iron grip.  
  
Squall seethed at the older man. "Now look who has an after sex glow." He laughed as Sephiroth made a face. Squall dodged a swipe, than ran towards the door. He shoved a box of supplies in the doorway. "See you later sweetheart!" He called while getting in the SeeD issued vehicle.  
  
Sephiroth Scowled at the car as it pulled away then shut the door, wondering why the boy was so unusually cheerful. The silver-haired villain wondered what the judge would think if he found out the reinforcement SeeD came over to fraternize with the inmates. He then snuck into his bedroom to locate his journal and find a new and better hiding spot. 


	8. beginning

Seifer woke up at 2:30 with a wonderful feeling about him. He wasn't shocked to be in Sephiroth's bed, or to be in it alone. He rubbed his eyes and reminisced about the night's occurrences. Smiling with satisfaction, he stretched like a cat and climbed out of bed.  
  
Stepping into the shower, Seifer let the warm water cascade over his neck and shoulders. He let it run for several minutes before picking up the soap. He had so much on his mind. Sephiroth, the future, sex, dinner. Okay, so he only had a few things to think about, but each was very important to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Sephiroth sat impatiently on the couch, flipping through a comic book of Seifer's. He knew Seifer was awake, he heard the shower turn on. He too had many things on his mind. Seifer, escape, world domination, trying to keep from having pizza for dinner again tonight. Sephiroth decided to get up and thaw some chicken for later on.  
  
Seifer walked from the shower wearing only a towel. Sephiroth gave him a crooked smile and continued to unwrap the poultry. "Hey Sephy." Seifer cooed, enveloping the older man in a hug from behind.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Sephiroth questioned, his voice heavy with sarcasm, as he moved to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. Lumbering with the nineteen year old affixed to his back.  
  
Seifer laughed into the nape of Sephiroth's neck. The silver haired man sighed, enjoying Seifer's taut body, still slightly damp. His breath was warm and sweet and he smelled like heaven. "Maybe things don't have to change. Maybe a few years of this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I didn't need power to be happy." Sephiroth reflected to himself, "Maybe this is all I ever needed right here in my arms." He turned around and kissed the young blond and ran his fingers up his back. Looking into the green eyes that looked straight back, he saw himself in Seifer's pupil. Sephiroth was surprised to see himself smiling, to see Seifer smiling. This was more than the beginning of a relationship for both of them, it was a begin to happiness as well. 


	9. Change

Squall hopped out of the vehicle, returning the keys to the rental man. He hated the little town of Winhill, his subsequent birthplace. He walked to the Garden, parked just outside the diminutive conurbation. Stopping at the entrance, he shoved his hands in his pockets and moved quickly past students, instructors, and personnel. He most certainly did not want to be delayed any further.  
  
Bursting into his dormitory, Squall smiled at the beautiful blonde that lay in his bed. He ran over and kissed the wondrous creature that, as of last night, was his lover.  
  
"I love you," Zell murmured Into his ear as he pulled away. Squall smiled warmly at his newfound playmate as he began to strip out of his clothing, suddenly regretting all the belts he usually strapped around his waist and thighs. Seeing how utterly frustrated the lithe brunette was getting, the tattooed blond reached up to help unfasten the intrusive garments. Finally finished with the last restraint, Squall dropped his pants to the floor and kicked them away. He crawled hastily into the bed.  
  
"How was Seifer?" Zell asked, nibbling Squall's ear aimlessly.  
  
"Asleep." Squall muttered, kissing Zell's face and neck. "With Sephiroth."  
  
"What the!" Zell never finished his exclamation as Squall disappeared into the covers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Six months pass  
  
  
  
  
  
Snow glistened off of every tree, on every window and roof, and blanketed the ground with unbroken perfection. Seifer hated this time of year and everything that went with it. He never had a family to go home to on Christmas; it was always he and Squall, fighting to keep from breaking down completely.  
  
Sephiroth brought a new light to the holiday. Seifer never knew how much fun it could be when spent with someone you love. However, this Christmas was not going to be spent drinking wine in front of a tree, it was to be spent altering appearances.  
  
A single tear ran down Seifer's cheek as he cut the last of Sephiroth's long, silver hair. Wisps of silver locks littered the kitchen floor. Sephiroth didn't move, trying to show no sentiment for the part of his body he spent twenty-five years growing. Seifer stood before his lover, examining him with critical eyes. The short hair was such a change, but it did make him look strangely younger. "You look like a different person." Seifer muttered, wiping another tear from his eye.  
  
"That's the point." Sephiroth said, his voice cracking a little bit. "Now you."  
  
  
  
Seifer was told to leave everything that identified him. Everything. He stood before the box. He sighed a deep and tortured sigh before slipping the lid over the top and sealing it. He wrapped the box in brightly colored paper, and wrote Squall on the top. Although he and Squall spent every Christmas that Seifer could remember together, neither had ever exchanged gifts. But Squall was now one of Seifer's best friend's, which bugged Sephiroth to no end.  
  
Seifer set the gift gingerly on the counter. Sephiroth scowled at it. "Must you?" He asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes." Seifer said, his hands on his hips. Ending the conversation there and then.  
  
"Okay, now the hard part." Sephiroth said, "He rose to Seifer with an exacto knife in his hand. Seifer winced at the object and bit his lip, nodding solemnly. "Now they say they will alert when tampered with, but I think that's a lie. We'll be extra careful just in case." Sephiroth stepped behind Seifer, putting a hand on his shoulder. "So let's hope for the best."  
  
Seifer bit his lip as the blade sliced into the back of his neck with ease. Blood trickled from the wound and from his lip. A tear swept down his face as the tiny chip was removed. Sephiroth wiped away the blood and tears and placed a Scooby Doo band-aid, a practical joke of Squall's, over the wound, . He handed the blade to Seifer showing no emotion whatsoever, as the chip was extracted.  
  
"You make me feel like a wimp" Seifer sniffed, clearly annoyed, after placing the band-aid over the incision.  
  
Sephiroth smirked, "You are, sweetheart." And kissed Seifer on the forehead. "Now let's get going." He drew a coat onto his shoulders and looked lovingly at Seifer. Living in this house was nice, they had total privacy, except for Squall's visits, which increased dramatically in number the past month or so. But now was a time of change. Happiness didn't come without freedom.  
  
To be continued.I promise 


	10. escape

Squall whistled happily as he drove down the icy road, nuzzled tight to Zell. This was the first Christmas he ever enjoyed. He decided that he and Zell would visit Seifer and bring the gift Squall had been saving. He never thought the day would come that he and Seifer Almasy would be exchanging gifts and hugs, but then again, he never thought he'd be sleeping with Zell Dincht either. So go figure.  
  
Pulling up in front of the house, he didn't bother to knock, but burst in with a smile painted on his face. Zell stepped in behind him, beaming as usual. "Hello!" Zell yelled, but frowned when he saw no one. "Squall, where are they?" he asked confused. The house was silent.  
  
Squall ran from room to room but found no one. "I dunno." He said, a hurt look crossing his face. Zell set Seifer's gift down by the door and walked over to the package on the counter.  
  
"Hey look," He said, grabbing his scarred lover's attention, "It has your name on it."  
  
Squall stepped to the gift, chewing his lip in nervousness. It was against SeeD regulation to visit other than the weekly supply delivery. He let his mind wander to his friend. Then he picked up the package and ushered Zell out of the house. Zell grabbed the present intended for Seifer on the way out, a confused look playing on his tattooed face.  
  
"Uhhh, Squall shouldn't we call someone?" Zell asked as the brunette climbed hastily into the truck.  
  
"No," Squall said, "I'll pretend to find out when I do a routine check on Tuesday." Zell just looked at him.  
  
  
  
Once back at the dorm, Squall tore at the paper around the box. "I wonder what it could be." Zell mused, "Maybe it's a bomb."  
  
Squall just looked at him, and then continued ripping. Once the paper was removed, he lifted the lid anxiously. There, lying in the box, were the two things Seifer treasured most, his Coat and his silver identity necklace. Squall gasped, lifting the coat into his arms and hugging it against his chest. Zell starred in awe. "I can't believe it," Squall breathed, "He cherished these things."  
  
"He had to get rid of his identity." Zell said distantly. Smiling at nothing, "He obviously didn't want to destroy them."  
  
Squall inhaled the scent of the coat, caressing the soft leather lovingly. Then he stepped over to Zell and placed the necklace around his lover's neck. It hung loosely on Zell's small collar but Zell touched it with love anyway. Squall hugged him tightly, "I want it to be close to my heart." He whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer knocked open the door to the hut. It creaked as it swung open in a way that made both men shudder. "No one's been in here for ages." Seifer said, groping the wall for a light switch.  
  
"What is it?" Sephiroth asked, squinting into the darkness. It was so cold, both men could see their breath.  
  
Seifer found the switch that illuminated a posh living room. "Wow, It looks the same way it did when I last saw it," Seifer breathed, stepping in from the cold. "It was the hideout the Sorceress Ultimecia used during the war. It brings back nightmares, but we can use it for now."  
  
"Wow," Sephiroth said in fake awe, "Does it have heat?"  
  
"Listen," Seifer put his hands to his hips, "You're the one that insisted we go in the dead of winter! I hate the cold! But Oh No! We Had to go in mid-December!"  
  
"Where's the thermostat?" Sephiroth took all the amusement from his voice.  
  
"Over there." Seifer said sheepishly, pointing to the far wall. "Ah, this will do nicely." He watched Sephiroth move to the temperature gauge and set it. He frowned a bit, he still hadn't gotten used to that short hair.  
  
Seifer sat down on the couch that took up half the room and sighed. The back of his neck stung like hell. He couldn't believe that Sephiroth hadn't shown much pain during the extraction of his tracking device. Sephiroth sat down and kissed the band-aid that covered the wound on Seifer's neck. "Does it still hurt?" He cooed.  
  
"Yes!" Seifer whined, laying his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. "Does yours?"  
  
"Not really." Sephiroth laughed. Seifer snuggled into the nape of his lover's neck and Sephiroth placed a protective arm around him.  
  
"Is this going to work, Sephy?" Seifer asked, his voice teeming with doubt.  
  
"I hope so." Sephiroth said, "As long as we stay low." Seifer itched his head where the hair was missing. He would never get used to the Mohawk Sephiroth had given him. Or the fact that it was dyed Orange. And the lip ring wasn't exactly his cup of tea either.  
  
"So.what'a we do now?" Seifer asked, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips.  
  
"I dunno." Sephiroth laughed, pouncing on the young, orange-haired punk that sat beside him. Seifer giggled uncharacteristically as Sephiroth tackled him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	11. THE END

Squall had a headache. The past five months of his life had been nothing but arrogant policemen and angry citizens. Ever since the escape in December, the news reporter's have hounded him like he was a superstar. In fact, much to everyone at Garden's amusement, he was featured on a Bop magazine as a teen idol. Zell bought three copies, two for himself and one for his mom. Squall almost exploded when Zell read the article to him.  
  
"The dreamboy, Squall, enjoys walking in the park and romantic dinner's when he isn't chasing after criminal masterminds. His favorite color is red because he says it's the color of true love. His sexy scar and wavy hair are beautiful, but they don't compare to his inner beauty. Fortunately, he's single and looking for a sexy lady to spice up his life. So come on readers, maybe you'll be the next Mrs. Leonheart." Zell grabbed his sides and rolled along the bed in laughter. His eyes were tearing and he was having a hard time breathing.  
  
Squall sat with an angry, irritated expression on his face. "I never said that!" He yelled, but Zell couldn't help laughing.  
  
That was a few weeks ago, another unsuspecting victim was on the cover now. Zell stood behind Squall at his desk and rubbed his shoulders. "Listen," Squall growled into the receiver. "I'm doing everything I can to find them but it is a little difficult. They don't want to be found and they're making damn sure that they're not! So stop calling me. You're the police chief, you look for them. This is not my affair! I am a SeeD, not a bounty hunter." Squall slammed the phone down and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"You need a vacation, Hon." Zell said, kneading Squall's temples in little circles, "You and I need to go away for a few weeks. To a resort or something."  
  
"You think so?" Squall asked, a hint of relief flooding his voice. He turned around and hugged Zell who was more than welcome to accept the temporary change in his otherwise moody boyfriend. The tattooed man decided to make some phone calls.   
  
  
  
Squall stretched luxuriously near the hotel pool in a resort in Dollet. Zell was engrossed in a trashy novel beside him. "I'm going for a walk." Squall said, Zell didn't look up from his book.  
  
Squall walked through the crowded street, remembering the mechanical spider that almost destroyed him here. That seemed like an eternity ago. He thought about Seifer, he ran ahead, leaving them behind. He hated Seifer then. But now, as much as he wanted to see Seifer again, he hoped he never would. He hoped he was happy and staying out of trouble with Sephiroth, wherever they may be.  
  
squall's inner dialog was suddenly interrupted as a punkish looking guy ran right into his shoulder. They both stopped. Obviously, both men had been in a deep state of thought and hadn't watched where they were going. Squall reached out a finger and slowly traced the scar that ran in a crooked line between the other man's eyes. Seifer starred at him with intense green eyes, giving his old friend a lopsided smile before he disappeared into the stream of people again. Squall smiled to himself as he too slipped into the endless sea of tourist and village folk. He had some unfinished business to take care of.  
  
Sephiroth stood by the door of the cottage awaiting Seifer's return. "Took you long enough." He scolded, "I was getting worried."  
  
Seifer hefted the grocery bags up in his arms and walked into the abode. "Well, I met an old friend." Sephiroth gawked in horror. "No no no, nothing to worry about. We're still safe. It was a friend."  
  
Sephiroth glared uneasily at the younger man but accepted the information. He was about to interrogate his lover for details when a knock on the door caused both men to jump. Seifer looked at Sephiroth, frightened. Sephiroth opened the door but no one was there. He looked down at a large package on the step and carried it inside.  
  
"What is it?" Seifer asked. "It says my name."  
  
Sephiroth handed the heavy box to Seifer who opened it, knowing what it was immediately. He delicately lifted his gunblade, Hyperion, from the box and sliced it through the air. He laughed delightedly, running his fingers along the edge, admiring it.  
  
"There's a note." Sephiroth said, picking up a piece of paper at the bottom. "It says: 'Seifer, Here it is. Don't ask me how I found it. Think of it as a late Christmas gift. Try and stay out of trouble. Yours always, Squall'."  
  
Seifer took the note from Sephiroth, holding it lovingly. He gripped the gunblade in his hand, flexing and un-flexing. Sephiroth ran his hand down the taught muscular arm and drug Seifer into a long kiss. Seifer smiled wistfully as the older man pulled out a set of notebooks and set them on the table. "I've been thinking." He said, an ominous look passing over his soft, feminine features, "How would you like to help tie up some loose ends."  
  
Seifer glanced down at a notebook and it read, 'Taking over the world stage one: wiping out the military.' Seifer's smile disappeared and he felt his stomach turn.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sephiroth demanded. "This is the reason we came out here in the first place, is it not?" the older man was clearly annoyed. "I've working on this for months to surprise you."  
  
"I'm surprised all right." Seifer trailed off, turning his back on his lover. Sephiroth stalked over and stood in front of him, forcing Seifer to look at him. "Look out that window Sephiroth." Seifer shouted, "Do you see those people down there? They're people Seph, people!"  
  
Sephiroth said nothing, a perfect statue, staring at Seifer with unchanged sentiment. "Look." Seifer whispered, wiping his arm across his eyes, "I know this plan took a long time, I know you really wanted this. But I'm going to have to make you choose. And as ridiculous as it may seem. It's either me, or the world." He paused for a moment, not wanting to look at Sephiroth, whom he loved with all his might. "I'll give you some time to decide.." Seifer turned away, walking towards the door of the hut, tears already spilling onto his cheeks.  
  
"Wait." Sephiroth choked, grabbing Seifer by the elbow and turning him around. Seifer kept his eyes on the floor, reluctant to look at his lover's face. Sephiroth lifted his chin gently, and as Seifer looked upon the older man he was shocked to see a tear glistening down his cheek. "I don't NEED any time to think about it!" He said, "You are my world." With that he pulled Seifer into a hug. They both hoped the moment would never end.  
  
And they both lived happily ever after.  
  
The end  
  
  
  
Well I hope you liked it. I had some writers block at the end and you can see, I probably should have ended a few chapters ago. But thank you for reading.  
  
Dusty 


End file.
